


Power

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was power in belonging to a powerful man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

Trent had always thought of his father as powerful, back before he knew what power really was. In the days before the white dino gem, Trent saw his father as a pillar of strength, of a man who could rule the world. Too many times he’d seen his father sweep into a city, buy up what was profitable, and move out again with more power than he had before. Always forward, always conquering new ground. "Anton Mercer" was a name spoken with fear.

It gave Trent his own strength to know that he lived with the man others feared, that he dared to challenge him when he thought he was right, that he felt comfortable enough to sleep in his study when his father was out late, that he could reach out and touch this great man, this conqueror of worlds. He loved to run up to his father in public and show him off, to smile at him and be smiled at, to be pulled close as he spoke to others and made a business deal, or maybe just be introduced as Anton Mercer's son. His father was proud of Trent, claimed him as his own, and was not afraid to show the world that he had a heart that began and ended with his son.

There was power in knowing that he belonged to a powerful man.


End file.
